


Bedtime Stories (But You're Not Getting Any Sleep After This)

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blushing Makoto, Chef Nanase Haruka, Dogboy Tachibana Makoto, I regret nothing from making this!, M/M, Makoto questioning his sanity, Owner Haru, Wedding planner Nanase Haruka, harumako, hint of sourin, housewife Makoto, mention of lewd behavior, though no one is going to sleep after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Ran want to hear some bedtime stories before they go to bed, and Makoto was going to tell some traditional stories, but of course Haru has to come and put his own twist in the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories (But You're Not Getting Any Sleep After This)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea from a doujinshi I found on Pixiv, so if most of you know which one I'm referencing, then good job to you!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this HaruMako story, especially with Haru being a bit of a perv in his own stoic way.

It was night time at the Tachibana's home, and Haru was sleeping over that night. Inside Makoto's room, Haru and Makoto were making out with each other as Haru started to lift up Makoto's shirt.

"H-Haru! n-not today," Makoto said as he held back a groan.

"Why not?" Haru said as he started to look annoyed.

"Ren and Ran are in the house, just because my parents aren't home right now, doesn't mean we can do that," Makoto blushed.

"We'll just be quick," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto's neck.

"H-Haru! I'm serious! We can't do it right now, Ren and Ran might come in at any moment," Makoto whined. Just as Haru was about to take Makoto's shirt off, Ren and Ran came into Makoto's room.

"Big brother! Can you tell us a story!?" Ran exclaimed.

"Eh!?" Makoto squeaked as he pushed Haru's body away from his and pushed him onto his bed.

"Eh? What were you and Haru-chan doing big brother?" Ren asked.

"U-um...we were...playing sumo wrestling, and I just won! Um...yay!" Makoto nervously cheered.

"Really? Can we play?" Ren asked.

"M-maybe another time," Makoto said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Alright big brother, but right now we want to hear a story!" Ran said.

"Story? Aren't you two a bit too old for bedtime stories?" Makoto asked as he smiled gently.

"We are, but...we would like to hear a story from big brother and Haru-chan!" Ran said.

"...Okay then, how about we tell them a couple of stories, Haru," Makoto said.

"Fine, but after this, you owe me," Haru whispered the last part into Makoto's ears, causing the tall young man to blush.

"Eh? Why are you blushing big brother?" Ren asked.

"U-um...I just remembered an embarrassing moment, that's all," Makoto said.

"Oh, was it that one time you spilled-"

"Let's not talk about that one!" Makoto exclaimed.

Eventually, Ren and Ran sat down on the floor, while Haru and Makoto sat on Makoto's bed. Makoto tried to think of any stories he had.

"Um...there was a girl with a red hooded coat and-"

"Heard it!" Ran said.

"R-right...um..how about...a girl named Cinderella-"

"Nope!" Ren said.

"Come on guys, give me a break here," Makoto sighed.

"We want to hear an original story," Ran said.

"Yeah, can't you make up a story big brother?" Ren asked.

"Um...oh! I think I got one!" Makoto said. "This is a story about a boy who found a dog," Makoto said.

"Eh? Is the dog magical?" Ran asked.

"Or is the dog a talking dog?" Ren asked.

"N-no, it's just a regular dog, and the story is about how the friendship between the dog and his owner grew as they got older," Makoto explained.

"Sounds boring," Ran said.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were good in English Literature," Ren said.

"I-I am...I just don't know what you want me to do to make the story more interesting," Makoto sighed.

"How about this then," Haru said.

"Eh? Does Haru have a story?" Makoto asked.

"No, but it's more like an improvement to your dog story," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"Oh, tell us Haru-chan!" Ran asked.

"Yeah! tell us!" Ren said.

"Alright, it all starts when a boy with black hair and blue eyes met another boy who was part dog," Haru said.

"Wait what!?"

"The dog had brown shaggy hair, and olive green eyes," Haru said.

"H-Haru, what are you-"

"This is how the two met," Haru continued.

* * *

 

It was raining one day, and Haru was walking home. His mother was close behind, while urging him to use the umbrella.

"Haruka! Please use your umbrella, or else you're going to catch a cold from this rain," Haru's mother said.

"Don't wanna," Haru said as he let the raindrops hit his face. He looked pleased.

"Oh Haru, I'll allow this behavior since you're only six years old, but I do hope you outgrow this behavior once you reach ten," Haru's mother sighed, but smiled a bit.

"Is dad going to call today?" Haru asked.

"Of course, we will have to see if he isn't too busy though, but if he is busy, he'll have to hear from me for awhile," Haru's mother smiled darkly.

"Mommy is being scary again," Haru said.

"I am not," Haru's mother giggled. Haru grabbed her hand and the two were about to continue to go home, until Haru heard a whimpering sound.

"Did you hear that mommy?" Haru asked.

"Hear what dear?"

"I heard...whimpering," Haru said.

"Whimpering? It must be poor little puppy then," Haru's mother said as she looked around to see if she can find it.

"It's coming from behind those bushes," Haru pointed.

"Ah! Haruka! don't run towards it!" Haru's mother warned, "You don't know if it's dangerous or not!"

"I'll be fine mommy," Haru said. Haru went behind the bushes and saw a slightly drenched cardboard box. Haru looked inside a box and was surprised to find a tiny little boy with dog ears and a tail.

"Did you find it Haruka? Eh? Is this a real life chibi!?" Haruka's mother exclaimed.

"You mean like in anime?" Haru asked.

"Um...yes I believe so," Haruka's mother said.

Haru looked back at the small creature and saw how is was shivering. The clothes it was wearing were completely drench from the rain, and he could hear it sneeze a bit.

"Can I keep it?" Haru asked.

"Eh? I-I'm not sure Haruka, this is a very rare creature...I'm not even sure it's dog or not," Haru's mother said.

"But it has dog ears and a dog tail, so of course it's a dog," Haru said, "not only that, but it's the same size as a puppy."

"True, but it still has a body of a...human...sorta...I'm not sure we should treat it like an animal..." Haruka's mother said.

"Please mommy?" Haru gave his best puppy dog eyes to his mother, to which his mother tried to look away, but soon gave in.

"Fine, but you're taking full responsibility for...him...I hope it's a him," Haru's mother said as she inspected the little dogboy.

"Check inside its pants, if it has a boy part, then it's a boy," Haru said.

"Jeez, I'm starting to wonder if you being this independent is a good thing..." Haru's mother sighed. Haru carried the tiny dogboy very carefully, while his mother shield them from the rain with the umbrella. "I hope I can explain this to your father," Haru's mother said.

* * *

After drying off, the little dogboy was on it's feet and looking around. He stared at Haru and his mother, and started wagging his tail.

"Aw, it's actually kinda cute now that it's all dried up and is looking happy," Haru's mother gushed.

"Un," Haru agreed. The dogboy sniffed at Haru's hand and began licking it. "Mommy, look! He's licking me!" Haru said.

"Alright, but don't let him near your face, we don't know if he has any diseases when he was out there," Haru's mother said as she started dialing Haru's father's number. "After I'm done talking to your father, I'll start calling a vet and try to make an appointment tomorrow."

"Okay mommy," Haru said.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and get him something to eat," Haru's mother said.

"...What should he eat?" Haru asked.

"Good point...hm...well...even though he's dogboy...I believe he's still able to eat human food, why don't you give him some mackerel," Haru's mother said.

"Okay," Haru said as he picked up the dogboy and headed to the kitchen. He found the cooked mackerel his mother made for dinner, and gave a piece to the dogboy. The dogboy sniffed at the fish, and began eating it.

"Haru, your father said it was okay to keep him, so I'm going to call the vet now...or maybe I should call a doctor...I-I'll see who I can get," Haru's mother announced in the other room.

"Okay," Haru simply said as he continued watching the dogboy eating the fish. "Glad you like mackerel like me," Haru smiled. The dogboy looked up and wagged his tail. Haru petted his head, and the dogboy started to look pleased from being pet.

"You really act like a dog...since you're going to be part of the family, I guess I'll have to give you a name, huh?" the dogboy looked up with a happy smile on his face. "Hm...how about...Makoto?" Haru said. The dogboy, now known as Makoto, started to smile widely.

"M...Ma...Makoto!" the dogboy said.

"...Mommy! Makoto talked!" Haru exclaimed.

"Who's Makoto?"

"...My new best friend," Haru said as he smiled at Makoto. Makoto continued saying his name until it was tired out and went to sleep. "We'll be together forever, Makoto," Haru said as he started rubbing Makoto's head.

* * *

Haru was now a teenager, and his mother moved to be with his father once Haru started high school. He will miss his mother, but he was glad he wasn't alone. Makoto has grown from being a chibi dogboy to a full grown, human sized dog boy.

"I miss mama Nanase," Makoto whined.

"I know, but my dad feels lonely without her, so she had to stay with him so he wouldn't feel lonely," Haru said.

"What about you Haru? Won't you feel lonely now that mama is gone?" Makoto asked.

"No, because I have you to keep me company," Haru said as he rubbed Makoto's belly.

"I love it when you rub my belly Haru," Makoto smiled happily.

"I know that, why do you think I'm rubbing your belly?" Haru said.

"Will we have mackerel for dinner tonight?" Makoto asked.

"Uh huh," Haru said.

"Are you going to school again?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," Haru said.

"I hate it when you go to school, it feels like years when you're gone," Makoto whined.

"I thought mom taught you all about time," Haru said.

"She did...but to me it still feels like years," Makoto said.

"I guess that what happens when you're part dog," Haru said, "which reminds me, you remember where to find edible food when you're hungry, right?" Haru asked.

"Uh huh, in the pantry or fridge," Makoto said.

"What else?"

"Don't eat anything that is frozen, since I don't know how to work the stove or microwave," Makoto said.

"And?"

"If I can't find anything to eat, then I should call the pizza place," Makoto said.

"Good, now don't spend the money on anything useless," Haru said.

"I would never do such things!" Makoto said.

"Good, and remember to use the bathroom," Haru said.

"I-it was one time! and I was still a puppy back then, I didn't know where your bathroom was," Makoto whined

"Yeah yeah, now be a good boy," Haru said as he patted Makoto's head. He was rewarded with a cute tail wag.

"See you soon, Haru-chan!" Makoto said. He waved goodbye to Haru, and began to wait for him to return.

* * *

"Haru! Welcome home!" Makoto greeted excitedly.

"I'm home," Haru said as he took off his shoes.

"I missed you so much!" Makoto said as he began hugging Haru.

"I know I know," Haru said as he patted Makoto's head.

"Did you learn a lot today, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Somewhat, what did you do today?" Haru asked.

"I watched TV and ate some potato chips," Makoto said.

"Was that all?"

"Um...I also saw something on the television that I was confused about," Makoto said.

"Really? What was it about?" Haru asked.

"Well...you know how mama use to kiss both of us on the forehead?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah?" Haru was started to get confused.

"Well...you know how I lick you on the cheek sometimes to show my appreciation, and not only that, but you say a lick on the cheek is like a kiss?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...what are you getting at Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Well...I'm curious...what does a kiss on the lips mean?" Makoto asked. Haru stiffen.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well...on TV, a man and a woman were kissing each other on the lips before they went to bed and did some-"

"I-I get it," Haru said.

"Well...what does it mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well um...it means...when two people love each other...they sometimes show their love by kissing each other on the lips," Haru explained.

"Eh? But mama shows her love by kissing us on the forehead," Makoto said.

"That's a different type of love Makoto, that type is to show family love, the type you saw is to show love between people that aren't really family," Haru said.

"So...you mean like a lover or mate?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Haru said.

"I see...can...can we try it?" Makoto asked.

"What?"

"Well...I love Haru very much! And...I feel like my licks on your cheeks doesn't show my love for you...so can we try it?" Makoto asked.

"...I...I guess we could," Haru blushed.

"Yay!" Makoto cheered. Makoto stepped closer to Haru until their faces were close to each other. Haru blushed at the warm breath from Makoto. Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto fully on the lips. Haru never would have thought his first kiss would be taken from his best friend who is like a pet, but for some reason, he enjoys it.

"Wow! That felt much different!" Makoto said.

"Yeah...it was nice," Haru said.

"Thank you very much Haru-chan!" Makoto said as he bowed his head, he was about to walk away when Haru grabbed his arm. "Haru?"

"S-shouldn't we try doing it another time?" Haru said.

"...Is it necessary?" Makoto asked.

"Well...not really, but usually...people who kiss like that usually do it more than one time," Haru said.

"I see, then please kiss me some more, Haru-chan!" Makoto said.

"Yes," Haru said as he leaned forward once again and kissed Makoto fully on the lips.

So far, kissing only was just lips touching, but sooner or later, it gradually became tongues entering each other's mouths, and lots of groaning and whining.

Things between the two of them, changed quite a bit, but they were happy for it.

* * *

 

Haru was now a full grown adult, he recently graduated college and was currently working as a chef for a very well-known restaurant. When he came home, he was introduced by a very excited Makoto.

"Welcome home Haru-chan!" Makoto said.

"I'm home," Haru smiled. "I'm going to be making mackerel for you."

"Really? Haru-chan must have had a very good day again today," Makoto said.

"Not really, I'm just happy to see you, that's all," Haru said.

"Really!?" Makoto said excitedly. His tail started wagging enthusiastically.

"Yeah, maybe tonight we could have some fun again?" Haru said.

"I-I would love that Haru-chan!" Makoto blushed, but still smiled.

Haru walked into the living room with a plate of mackerel, and Makoto began eating it happily. Once he was done, he licked Haru on the cheek. Haru smiled at the gestured and patted his head. Makoto was now on his back, waiting to get rubbed on his belly.

"You sure love to get your belly rubbed after a good meal huh?" Haru said as he began rubbing his belly.

"Yeah, it feels nice like this," Makoto smiled.

"You know Makoto, I'm happy I was able to meet you and keep you," Haru said.

"Me too, I love Haru-chan," Makoto smiled.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru smiled. "Now why don't we play some more in the bedroom?"

"Y-yes...master!" Makoto said while blushing.

The two went into Haru's bedroom and-

* * *

 

H-hold it!" Makoto said.

"What?" Haru said while getting annoyed for being interrupted.

"Y-you can't say those things, especially in front of Ren and Ran!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to make it too detailed," Haru sighed.

"Yeah, but still! You shouldn't even mention it at all!" Makoto scolded.

"Big brother? What was Dog Makoto and Master Haru going to do in the bedroom?" Ren asked.

"Yeah? What game were they going to play?" Ran asked.

"U-um...they were going to play...sumo wrestling! Just like me and Haru did earlier," Makoto said.

"Boy, you and Haru-chan really like to play sumo wrestling," Ran said.

"Eh hehehe...you could say that," Makoto blushed.

"But I was always the one on top," Haru said.

"Really? Does that mean Haru always win against big brother?" Ren asked.

"...You could say that," Haru try to hid a smirk.

"Haru..." Makoto grumbled. "Alright, if that's enough stories for tonight-"

"No way! We want to hear one more story!" Ren exclaimed.

"Come on you two, it's time for you to get ready to bed," Makoto said.

"Please big brother, we promise we'll go straight to bed if you tell us one more story," Ran said.

"Well..."

"Please!" both Ren and Ran said in unison.

"...Alright, but just one more, and it's straight to bed with you two," Makoto said.

"Yay!"

"Alright...let's see...um...how about-"

"How about a story about a husband meeting his wife," Haru said.

"Eh? I you sure they want to hear something like that?" Makoto asked.

"We want to hear it!" Ran and Ren said.

"Okay okay, um...well...there was once-"

"There was once a man named Haru, who met his wife named Makoto," Haru said.

"Will you ever let me finish what I'm going to say, also why am I the wife!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"You have a mother personality, so of course you're the wife," Haru said.

"It's true, you would be the wife," Ran said.

"I bet big brother would be pretty as a wife and mother," Ren said.

"You guys! You're making it sound like I'm already married to Haru," Makoto sighed.

"...We'll see about that," Haru said.

"Haru! Just tell the story already," Makoto huffed.

"Right, anyways, this is how they met..."

* * *

 

Haru was walking home, when he met a beautiful young man, around his age, trying to balance some boxes of pastries in his hand. Haru being the kind soul he is, and also because the other man was hot, he went over and helped the other man with the boxes of pastries.

"Here, let me help you," Haru said.

"Oh thank you, I was having a hard time keeping them balanced," the man said.

"Why were you carrying this many pastries? Do you have that much of a sweet tooth?" Haru smirked.

"O-of course not, these are for my friend's wedding, I'm suppose to bring the pastries to the ceremony," the other man said.

"I see...what is your friend's name?" Haru asked.

"His name is Matsuoka Rin, he'll be marrying Yamazaki Sousuke," the other man said.

"Well then, it so happens that I'm their wedding planner," Haru said as he took out his card.

"Wow, such a small world we live in, huh?" the other man smiled.

"Yes indeed, so I guess I'll be meeting you at the wedding then...Mister...

"Oh, I'm Tachibana Makoto, it's nice to meet..."

"Nanase Haruka, but you may call me Haru," Haru smiled.

"Well it's nice to officially meet you Haru, I do hope we meet again at the wedding," Makoto said as he finished putting all the boxes into his car.

"I also hope we meet as well, Makoto," Haru said. The two waved goodbye to each other, and Makoto drove away. Leaving a very flustered Haru.

He couldn't wait to see Makoto again.

* * *

 

On the day of the wedding, Haru and Makoto met once again. They greeted each other and started to talk.

"I'm so happy for Rin, he looks so happy up there," Makoto smiled.

"Yes, he and Yamazaki-san will be very happy together," Haru said.

"I do love what you did for the decorations though, it somehow fits their personalities," Makoto said as he looked around.

"Yeah..but I bet if I planned your wedding, yours would involve forest green, to match your lovely eyes," Haru said.

"R-really now?" Makoto blushed. Haru also blushed and the two became silent.

"...Hey...after this...you wanna...get something to eat? Just the two of us?" Haru asked.

"...I-it's a date," Makoto smiled. Haru secretly held Makoto's hand during the ceremony.

* * *

Haru and Makoto finally were married after a couple of dates and one huge confession. It was agreed that Makoto would be the stay at home wife, while Haru was the working husband.

Upon Haru coming home, Makoto greeted him at the door.

"Welcome home Haru, now I've prepared dinner already, but would you rather have dinner first, take a bath, or...me?" Makoto blushed at the last part.

"...I can handle skipping dinner and the bath for now," Haru said as he undid his tie and walked over to Makoto.

Haru kissed Makoto on the lips and they started walking towards the couch without breaking the kiss. Makoto fell on his back, while Haru hovered over him.

"H-Haru-chan...will we try our best today?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, we'll try our very best today," Haru said. The two continued to kiss as they prepared themselves to have a family.

* * *

 

"Haru! Seriously!?" Makoto blushed.

"What? It's educational. Ren and Ran needs to learn where babies come from," Haru said.

"Yeah except that it's impossible between two men!" Makoto exclaimed as he his his face behind his hands.

"Sh! You're going to wake them up," Haru said.

"Eh?" Makoto looked down and saw that Ren and Ran already fell asleep. "When did they-"

"They started dozing off once I mentioned Rin and Sousuke's wedding," Haru said.

"Boy, if Rin heard you using him as a character for your story, he's going to be mad," Makoto said.

"I didn't even mention him that much though," Haru said.

"Exactly, you know how much he likes to get more noticed," Makoto giggled as he picked up Ran, while Haru picked up Ren and the two walked into Ren and Ran's room. The tucked the two into bed, while Makoto kissed them a goodnight kiss on their heads.

"Now that the two little monsters are asleep, why don't we try our best tonight?" Haru whispered seductively.

"No matter how many times you say it, it's still impossible," Makoto deadpanned, but blushed

"We'll see, now why don't you start calling me master?" Haru said as the two walked back into Makoto's room and locked the door.

"M-my parents will be home soon...a-and Ren and Ran might wake up," Makoto stuttered.

"Then you'll have to be very quiet," Haru said.

"...Y-yes...master," Makoto said.

"Good boy," Haru said.

The two started to kiss each other as they laid on top of the bed, with their clothes off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahahaha! I love teasing all of you with these type of stories! :3
> 
> But anyways, I do hope you enjoyed that one-shot, and I'm so glad I was able to get it out there since I'll be going back to school soon, but yeah!
> 
> Hope to see ya in the next story!


End file.
